


The Good Samaritan

by missjay1988



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro doesn’t think he’s attractive. Tony disagrees. So does Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: The Good Samaritan (1-14)…mild…

“You’re crazy,” I declare as I carry dishes to the sink to be washed.

Tony stares at me in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You really don’t think you’re attractive?”

“Attractive is not the word I would use to describe this 55 year old body, Tony.” I shake my head as I walk over to where Tony is standing, leaning against the counter before wrapping my arms around the slender waist. “Just because you find me so, doesn’t mean anyone else does.”

Tony's eyes light up with a mischievous glint that immediately worries me. "Fine, Jethro. I’ll bet you that at least one woman, or man, will fall all over themselves within the week trying to flirt with you. Hell, I doubt it’ll even take a week.”

“If you say so Tony; now are you gonna stand there all day or help me with the dishes?"

"I'll help you, as soon as we settle our little wager."

"What wager?"

"I said 'I bet', and I meant it literally. So, if by some miniscule chance I lose, what do you want? 

Realizing it’s best to give in rather than argue all night long, I shrug and release my lover before turning back towards the sink. "When you lose, all I want is for you to let this subject drop, okay?"

"Done."

I drop the towel into the sink and turn towards my lover. There is no way he would give up without a fight. "Giving up so easily? What gives DiNozzo?"

"Don't worry about it, Gibbs. There's no chance I'll win, right?"

"Yeah, but what do you want if you do?"

"We'll worry about that when, excuse me,  _if_ , the time comes, okay?"

Still a little apprehensive at the devil doing somersaults in Tony's eyes, I shrug once again, "Sure Tony. Now get over here. I wash, you rinse."

* * *

I’m beginning to get the feeling that agreeing to that bet with Tony wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever done. From the moment we walked onto the crime scene, that sheriff, Charlie, has been looking at me like she’s interested in more than the case. And to be frank, I’m not too sure what the hell to do about it.

I glance at my lover before heading over to Commander Julius’ car. Squatting down to take photographs of the tire treads, I think back to how I dealt with the last person who flirted with me. Oh yeah, that’s right. I ignored it, thinking it was only a fluke. I snort. That plan worked so well. Six months into a relationship with Tony and he still flirts with me. Just another reason to think he’s nuts.

Feeling someone walk up behind me, I glance over my shoulder and stifle a sigh when I see Charlie lean down next to me.

“I saw a car with its trunk up, so I pulled over. Didn’t know I’d be rolling into a crime scene.” Charlie smiles at me. “What’s that cologne you’re wearing?”

I barely keep from rolling his eyes. “Not wearin’ any.”  _‘I swear to God, if Tony put her up to this…’_

Charlie puts her right wrist to her nose.  “Oh that’s me. New perfume. You like?” She waves her wrist in my face.

“Got a tow truck we can borrow?”

A wide grin spreads over Charlie’s face. “Sure, Doll.”

I breathe a sigh of relief when Charlie stands up to walk away. But then I see Tony out of the corner of my eye, grinning like a loon.  _‘Crap.’_   “Don’t say it DiNozzo.”

Although I don’t think it’s possible, I think his grin just got wider. “I wasn’t gonna say anything.”

“Don’t think it.” I glare at my senior agent.

Tony’s grin morphs into a wicked smirk, his eyes dancing once again with mischief. “Too late.”

I groan.  _‘Damnit!’_

* * *

“When we get to Oceania, I want you to search Julius’ apartment.”

Tony looks at me as me and Cait walk with him to our transportation. “What are we lookin’ for?”

I walk ahead, hoping to leave undetected by Charlie. “Motive to kill him.”

Cait pipes up. “You don’t think it was a crime of opportunity?”

I look at Cait over my shoulder as I start walking faster. “His hands were tied behind his back after he was killed.”

“Well, maybe it was part of the killer’s ritual,” Cait comments.

“Cait, that’s why we’re goin’ to Oceania.”

“Jethro!”

_‘Aw, crap. So close.’_

Charlie walks up to us from her cruiser with a card in her hand. “I need to know how to get a hold of you.”

I fight down a blush as I hear my lover’s laugh behind me. I point to the card. “The number’s on the card I gave you.”

“What about after hours?”

I shuffle my feet and fidget, highly uncomfortable. “Uh, they can find me.”

“Is this NCIS’ idea of cooperation?”

I reluctantly take the card. Behind me, I can feel it as Tony and Cait share a smirk.

* * *

The case is finally over. We found the killers, and I now have the luck of dealing with my very smug lover. Fun. He still won’t tell me what he wants, although he told me days ago that he won. Smug bastard.

I walk into our house, unsurprised to find Tony lying across the couch, watching TV. Hearing me drop my keys, badge, and gun on the hall table, he smiles at me and makes room for me behind him on the couch. I press a soft kiss to his temple and sigh as he snuggles closer to me, laying his head on my shoulder, just above my heart.

“Do I really wanna know what you want from this bet?”

I can feel Tony’s grin against my neck. “It’s not bad, Jethro. I just…I want you to let me sketch you.”

I freeze. I know Tony sketches in his spare time, although I’ve never seen any of his work, other than crime scene sketches. “That’s all?”

He nods and runs his warm hand down my chest before wrapping his arm around my waist. “That’s all.”

I think for a moment. I don’t understand why he’d want to sketch me, but I really see no reason to say no. “Okay.”

He lifts his head to look at me, his gaze astonished. “That’s it? No arguing, no me having to convince you, just okay?”

I smirk down at him. “Yep. I’ve never backed down from a bet, and I refuse to start now.” I don’t tell him that I really want to see some of his work.

He smiles at me and reaches up to give me a soft kiss.

* * *

Since the next day is Saturday, Tony decides it’s the best time to do the sketch. I agree, better to get it in before a case pulls us away from our free time. 

“I just want you to relax, Jethro.”

I smile at Tony, waving my worn copy of ‘ ** _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’_** , knowing it’s the only thing that will keep me still enough for Tony to sketch and sane enough to be idle for so long. 

Lounging on the couch, I place my bare feet onto the sturdy wood coffee table, allowing myself to be pulled into the world of Hogwarts. I know Tony is watching me, taking in every detail, but the book captures my attention that soon I am oblivious to what he is doing.

* * *

I never thought I’d get a chance to do this, even though I’ve secretly dreamed of sketching Jethro for years. Who’d a thought that he’d say yes if I asked him?

Ah well. Jethro has absolutely no idea how hot he looks right now. Just this one side, this simple profile of him say so much about who he is.

Curling into the corner of the couch, so as not to disturb my lover as he reads the Half Blood Prince for like, the hundredth time, I pull out my charcoal pencil. I shiver at the sudden coolness of the room. Risking breaking my lover’s concentration, I shove them under his jean covered thigh for warmth.

Ahhh. Now I can get to work.

* * *

Tony finished the sketch on Saturday, and he has yet to let me see it. Something about getting it framed and matted. Like I care, I just want to see it! But he told me I’ll have to wait for Friday, after work. I’ll try, but we all know I’m not patient.

* * *

Finally, it’s Friday. My team thinks I’m crazy, and by the look of the maniacal grin Tony’s been wearing all day, maybe I’m not the only one. But I can’t help it. I’ve been waiting for forever to see Tony’s sketch, and like I said, I’m not a patient man.

Stabbing the button to the elevator, I step inside, throwing a death glare at anyone that tries to step in behind my lover. Tony shakes his head at my antics, but grabs my hand as soon as the doors slide closed.

I almost drop my cup of coffee when we run into Charlie as we step off the elevator. There is no doubt in my mind that she’s noticed our joined hands by now, but she’s still smiling so it can’t be too bad.

I do drop my cup when Tony leans in and kisses Charlie on the cheek.  _‘What the hell?’_

“Hi Charlie, remember I want him back by 18oo.”

Charlie smiles at Tony,. “I promise I’ll drop him off on time, Tony.”

Finding my voice, I finally speak up. “Drop me off where? Where are we going? Not that I’m not happy to see you, Charlie.”

“Charlie’s taking you out to get a light dinner while I run some errands for tonight. 

I look over at Tony, silently asking the questions that are running through my mind. A quick flash of teeth, and I know that whatever is going on can’t be all that bad. Tony’s never been a good liar, at least not where I’m concerned, so I know that everything is fine.

 _‘Probably has something to do with our bet’_ I think as I hold out my arm for Charlie. Just as we reach Charlie’s car, standing just out of view of the underground cameras, Tony pulls me into a possessive kiss that takes my breath away.

Slightly dazed, I suck in as much air as my lungs can take as Charlie laughs and drags me away.

* * *

Roughly two and a half hours later, at exactly 6 o’clock, Charlie drops me off at North Beach, Maryland, about 32 miles from NCIS headquarters.

I walk along the path leading to the ocean, wondering what Tony is planning,. I find the answer waiting for me just around a small bend in the path. 

Tony, clad in tight blue jeans, NCIS sweat shirt, and bare feet, is leaning back on his hands on a large green blanket laid out in the sand next to a  fire pit with a roaring fire. A platter of chocolate covered strawberries sat on the far corner of the blanket next to a bucket of ice holding a champagne bottle and two glasses. The framed sketch lay on the opposite corner, roughly 10 x 10, wrapped in green and blue paper with a thick, red ribbon around the corners.

I smile as I near the object of my affection, hearing the waves crash against the sand in a rhythmic beat.

Tony looks up and smiles at me. I know I’m grinning stupidly, but I don’t care. Stripping off my coat, I lower myself onto the blanket and crawl into Tony’s waiting arms. I shiver as Tony brushes his soft lips against my graying temple, his strong hands pulling me closer, holding me tighter. Tilting my head back, I capture those soft lips with my own, taking them in a heated kiss.

Pulling apart minutes later, I glance around at the romantic setting once again. Looking back at Tony, I ask, “What’s all this for? 

“Because I love you. And because I wanted to do something special to give you my gift.”

“I love you, too. But you didn’t have to do this.” I pause a moment before grinning, “In fact, you didn’t have to wrap it either. You could’ve just let me see it last Saturday.”

“Shaddup.” Tony picks up a strawberry and sticks it in my mouth.

As I chew the bittersweet dessert, I lean forward to pour champagne into the two crystal glasses. Leaning back into Tony’s arms, I hand him one of the glasses as he reaches for another strawberry.

We sat talking, eating, and drinking for the next twenty minutes, talking about everything, from Cait’s new boyfriend to Abby and McGee and coffins. Finally, Tony decided to take pity on me and let me open my gift.

Eagerly reaching for the gift, like a five-year-old on Christmas, I rip the paper off.

What I saw took my breath away.

The frame was simple oak. The matting was cream. The sketch was unbelievable.

I was lounging on the couch, bare feet crossed at the ankles on the wood coffee table. Long legs were encased in worn, faded blue jeans. My dog tags rested on my chest, the silver easily standing out against the faded grey of my old USMC t-shirt. The skin of my feet, arms, and face was a light brown, testimony to hours spent in the sun throughout my life. My short hair was a blend of gray, silver, and brown. In my hands was a book, the title and cover easily readable and entirely accurate.

But the most amazing thing is my face. Not in the arrogant conceited sense, but still amazing. My lips are spread into a smile, I’m obviously laughing at something in the story. My eyes are a bright blue, the warmth and excitement within almost radiating from the page. Everything about the sketch radiates happiness, contentment, and warmth. All the things I feel whenever I’m with Tony.

Looking up into the apprehensive and expectant face of my lover, “Is this really how you see me?”

Tony smiles at me softly, reaching out and cupping my face in his hands. “That is exactly how I see you. I see warmth for those who mean the most to you, a child-like glee for things that you love; a need to help those in need, and a man with an incredibly high tolerance for coffee.” Tony winks at me, laughter evident in his glistening eyes. “I also see a man who has enough patience to deal my impulsiveness and hyperness. That’s not counting the gorgeous silver hair, the long, muscular body, bright, blue eyes, and lord, what an ass!”

I know I’m blushing, but I can’t help the grin that is threatening to split my face. Pulling my smiling lover to me, I capture his lips in a chaste kiss, closing my eyes as it immediately becomes more heated.

Pulling away breathlessly, I glance at eh darkening sky. “Tony, look.”

I watch Tony as he looks in the direction I pointed, seeing the way his eyes widen as he takes in the beginning of the sunset.

As we turn to watch the sunset, I’m overjoyed when Tony presses a hot cup of coffee that had been stashed under the blanket in a thermos, into my slightly chilled hands. Cocooned in another blanket to ward of the chilly breeze, we watch the kaleidoscope of colors slide down to the horizon, our clasped hands together sharing the warmth of the coffee cup.

I look up at Tony as he glances down at me, his smiling at the happiness that is undoubtedly reflecting on my face. Instinctively Tony leans down to me as I move closer to him, our lips meeting in a passionate, tongue-tangling kiss. Breaking apart, Tony lays his head on my chest, as I run my fingers through his soft hair.

“So, Tony. How do you know Charlie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 24 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
